Guess Who She's Gonna Pick?
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: The Kazekage-who is alive-is ignoring Temari, and she and Shikamaru give him a little 'present' for his anniversary. Song fic


**A.N-Okay, I got this idea from the song by Christian TV, When She Turns Eighteen. Let's just pretend that the Yondaime Kazekage is still alive, okay? Temari is seventeen, and Shikamaru is fifteen**

* * *

Suna no Temari stood in front of her father's desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence, if he could be bothered. Her boyfriend of two years, Nara Shikamaru, stood beside her, frowning at the Kazekage's behavior. Finally, not being able to stand the silence any longer, Temari sat tersely,

"Kazekage-sama." For as long as she could remember, Temari and her younger brothers had never called the Kazekage 'dad.' He wasn't even 'father.' He was just, 'Kazekage-sama.' The Yondaime looked up from his paperwork briefly, then directed his attention back to his desk.

"I'm busy, Temari. I can't deal with you right now. Please, go away." Shikamaru restrained himself from giving the leader of Suna a piece of his mind. Temari said 'Fine' through clenched teeth and pulled her boyfriend out the door. She led him down the corridor to where the copier room was, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Shikamaru looked kind of scared.

"What are you going to do, Temari?" The wind mistress shook her head and locked the door to the copier room once they were inside. She wrote, on five separate pieces of paper, _Kazekage-sama-This-Is-For-You! _She kissed the copier and danced around, making sure that the sexy moves she was making were being copied. She brought Shikamaru to her, and they starting making out. When they drew back for air, Temari whispered her plan in her boyfriend's ear. He grinned and nodded.

They proceeded to make out on top of the copier, getting pictures of all different types of their bodies. Temari danced on the copier, and messed with Shikamaru's hair, taking his shirt off and putting her hands all over him.

_I know  
you  
think that I'm worthless;  
I know  
you're sure  
that it's not right  
for me and your daughter  
to be  
what we want to be. _

"Do you think this will work?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded, smoothing his hair and running her hands on his chest.

"I'm pretty sure. I've never done this, obviously, but Yondaime _can't_ do this to me. He's not fit to be Kazekage. The council makes most of the decisions, anyway."

"I'll mention that to Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said.

_She just wants attention and  
you won't give it to her;  
living in detention;  
she's got to get away;  
got her life in bag  
she's on the run;  
girls really do just  
wanna have fun._

"This is probably the most fun I've had in ages," Temari whispered, as the two lay side by side on the copier. Shikamaru smirked.

_When she turns 18  
she'll finally be free  
to do what she wants to do;  
When she turns 18  
she'll choose between me and you;  
Guess who she's gonna pick?  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
Guess who she's gonna pick?  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
Guess who she's gonna pick?  
(Oh Oh Oh)  
When she turns 18  
(Oh Oh Oh)_

Noises were heard from the copier room, and staff wondered what in the world was going on, but they didn't investigate. They were busy getting ready for the seventeenth anniversary of the Yondaime Kazekage's inauguration.

_I know  
how to treat her right  
and  
I know she  
wants to stay the night;  
we'll watch a movie;  
maybe make plans;  
I hope you understand._

Temari sighed. When Shikamaru looked at her inquisitively, she sat up and and leaned against him, saying,

"I wish we didn't live in different villages. It would be so much easier to date then. And I could go to your house without traveling for three days." She sighed again. Shikamaru nodded sympathetically, but then smirked. Temari looked at him, frowning. He explained,

"You're right, Temari, we do live in different villages, and it is a total drag, but remember, we also come from two different _countries._ Technically, right now, I'm a foreigner." Temari blinked, then laughed. He was right.

_She just wants attention and  
you can't give it to her;  
she's tryin' to get to LA;  
she's gotta run away;  
'cause she's on the run;  
girls really do just  
wanna have fun._

___When she turns 18  
she'll finally be free  
to do what she wants to do;  
When she turns 18  
she'll choose between me and you;  
Guess who she's gonna pick?_

_"_You know, Temari, it will really suck when he becomes my father-in-law," Shikamaru said The wind mistress turned to him, surprised. They stopped posing for their copier-"camera" and sat together on top. Temari opened her mouth, then closed it, like a gaping fish. She stared at him, then said eventually,

"Shikamaru, are you asking what I think you're asking?" The lazy Konoha shinobi fiddled with his pocket, nervous. Finally, he got his wits together, took a deep breath, and took a small ring out of his pocket. Then he said,

"Suna no Temari, will you marry me?" Temari gasped, a hand to her mouth. She kept staring, and Shikamaru began talking,

"I mean, I know we're young-hell, I'm only fifteen, in Konoha I'm not even allowed to get married at that age-but, I mean, we could wait a few years, couples do that, and-" Temari stopped his rambling by kissing him. Then she flung her arms around Shikamaru's neck and all but shouted,

"Hai! Hai, hai, hai!" Shikamaru smiled as he slipped the ring on his fiance's finger as they continued to put together their 'present' for the Yondaime Kazekage's anniversary.

_Now that the stars align;  
it's just you and me;  
you'll be my girl;  
we'll show the world;  
we can take our time  
'cause you're finally free._

_When you turn 18;  
When you turn 18;  
When you turn 18;  
When you turn 18;  
we're gonna have alot to do  
oh, just me and you;  
Oh!_

Finally, a braver employee decided to see what was going on in the copier room. She looked in the peep-hole on the door, and gasped at what she saw. She rushed to the Kazekage's office, and when he grunted out a 'Hai?', she entered, bowed quickly, and said,

"Kazkage-sama, your daughter and the boy from Konoha are doing scandolous things in the copier room!"

The Kazekage frowned. He didn't have time for whatever Temari was doing. But he had been waiting for an excuse to declare war against the Leaf. Perhaps this scandal was what he needed.

So he followed the frazzled woman down the long hallway to the copier room.

_Turns 18  
she'll finally be free  
to do what she wants to do;  
When she turns 18  
she'll choose between me and you._

_Guess who she's gonna pick?_

The door was kicked open and Temari, who was laying on the copier, was ripped off it by her father. She immediately went to Shikamaru, who was standing to the side. Both had smiles on their faces, and they kept sharing glances. The room was littered with paper, and as the Kazekage saw the pictures on them, he felt sick, as well as furious.

Then he saw the ring on Temari's finger, and their smirks grew wider when they saw that he realized. Temari spoke, a mocking tone in her voice,

"Happy Anniversary!"


End file.
